La estrella de Glee
by Cami5. KmiAgron
Summary: Esta es una historia Achele pero un poco diferente a las demas...  en esta historia se muestran mucho pensamientos de Dianna cosas que haya dicho o escrito en sus post...
1. Una Tarde

Una Tarde

* * *

><p>"La estrella de Glee, Dianna Agron fue separada de una educación normal cuando a su papá lo diagnosticaron con esclerosis múltiple-porque ella fue forzada a ser la "terapeuta" de su familia devastada.<br>Agron disfruto de su niñez de cuento de hadas, viviendo en una suite de un hotel elegante junto con su familia en San Francisco, California-donde su papa trabajo como gerente general.  
>Como sea, la vida de esta estrella se destrozo cuando tenía 15 años cuando su padre desarrollo la enfermedad autoinmune debilitante, destrozando su familia.<br>Hablando con "U. S. Publicación Cosmopolitan" ella dijo, "Un poco cambiado después de que, a esa edad, uno no ve la muerte de tus padres".  
>El trastorno destrozo la relación de su papá y de su mamá, y poco después separada, con un gran desagrado por parte de Agron y su hermano menor.<br>Y el tema es demasiado sensible para la actriz, ahora de 25 años, para discutir los detalles.  
>Ella dijo "He tenido que ser la terapeuta de la familia... ser el pagamento... No estoy lista para hablar de esa clase de cosas"."<p>

El atardecer se acercaba ella se encontraba sentada podía sentir el aroma del césped húmedo en aquel increíble lugar donde sus pensamientos no la dejaban tranquila leía una y otra vez aquella notica, con un lápiz y una libreta en su mano decidio reflejar lo que sentía:

"_Cualquier persona que ha sufrido la muerte o el abuso de un ser querido te puede decir que, "el dolor va mas allá de la explicación! Y debemos hacer todo lo posible para hacer cualquier cambio posible. "Levanten la mano si te has pasado noches llorando hasta quedarte dormido, levanten la mano si te has sentido como si prefiere esconderse en la cama todo el día que dar la cara las personas que te hacen sentir pequeño o impotente! Levanten la mano si te has sentido como si prefiere mentir a la gente que decirles la verdad acerca de quién eres en realidad, porque por lo menos no serías la víctima de la conducta de odio o prejuicios! Y levanten la mano si la mentira se siente casi tan mal. _

Quería dejar de pensar pero Eso era imposible los recuerdos llegaban a su mente:

"He oído esta cita una vez, _"si usted piensa que lo que no mata te hace más fuerte, no se han visto afectados con suficiente fuerza. Lo que no te mata te hace olvidar hasta tu propio nombre. "_

Cuando murió mi papá, mi hermano y yo tenía que limpiar su departamento. Recuerdo que pensé, al ver que había guardado todas las cartas o notas que yo había enviado / lo dejó en una caja de zapatos en su armario, que "insoportable" no significa nada cuando no tienes otra opción. No me mató. Pero no me siento más fuerte. Nunca va a estar bien, más fuerte, viviendo en un mundo donde ... no lo es. Nunca se vuelve normal.

Yo creo que nuestras experiencias nos hacen más fuertes. Pero no todas ellas. Es por eso que la cita resonó en mí. Son palabras de esas cosas que pasan, pero no se curan nunca, que nunca tiene sentido. La gente tiene que hablar más de esas cosas, así que tal vez vamos a saber que está bien no para encontrar las cosas aceptables, o bueno para nosotros. Abuso, muerte, dolor. Que está bien que se rompe a veces. Que está bien de olvidar su propio nombre (…)

Estaba concentrada no quería salir de su burbuja cuando una voz le hiso poner los pies en la tierra.

-si sigues leyendo esa noticia se gastara dijo Lea con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-hey Lee que haces?

-ya no puedo venir a pasar un rato con mi mejor amiga?-se agacho y la abrazo por la espalda

-claro que sí! Como supiste donde estaba?

-contactos amor contactos!

-Jajaja gracias por estar siempre conmigo- dijo Dianna en mocionada

Lea se dio la vuelta quedando agachada frente a ella

-nunca te dejare mi Lady Di vamos a casa-

Como todas las noches desde ya hacía 8 meses las dos descansaban en el sillón mientras Dianna leía una de sus novelas acostada en el regazo de Lea, y esta miraba la televisión…

-My lady mira- bajo la vista porque la rubia no contestaba y vio como está ya dormía.

-sos como un angel- se acerco a su cara y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla

Cuando Dianna sintió esto abrió sus ojos tenia a Lea muy cerca se miraban fijo como si con la mirada se pudieran decir todo lo que sentían y no se atrevían a expresar.

-me voy a dormir ya es tarde-dijo algo nerviosa

Subió las escaleras sin mirar a la morena que algo confundida seguía sentasa en el sofá, se dio la vuelta cuando ya estaba parada bajo el marco de la puerta –hasta mañana Lee-

-Hasta mañana Di-

-Dianna daba vueltas en la cama no lograba dormirse-sintió un leve golpe en su puerta esta se abrió despacio y pudo ver a Lea.

-puedo dormir contigo? La miro con algo de vergüenza llevaba más de dos semanas con la misma rutina.

Todas las noches era igual Lea se movía inquieta hasta que Dianna la abrazaba y ambas quedaban dormidas.

Pero a la mañana siguiente todo iba a cambiar.

* * *

><p>Bueno este es mi primer fic…<p>

Espero que les guste este es el comienzo mientras vaya pasando se irán aclarando las cosas y se entenderá un poco mas… esta historia no es tan parecida a otras que ya hay voy a tratar que las cosas sean parecidas a como creemos que pasaron en verdad…

va haber muchas citas de Dianna todas de verdad cosas que dijo o escribio...

No se si les gustara depende los comentarios voy a seguir escribiendo espero que tiren ideas! Un beso…

Cami.


	2. Flashback

Muchas gracias por los reviews aca les dejo el segundo cap.

un beso :)

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: <strong>**1 año antes octubre de 2008**

Nueva york

-"¿Tú estás loca? Como que te vas a ir a Los Ángeles no lo puedo creer!"-Jonathan no podía creer lo que le decía Lea estaban en un bar al que ambos frecuentaban cerca de brodway.

-"¿Oye yo creí tu me apoyarías?"-dijo Lea mientras pedía su café al camarero, Jonathan sabía cómo era la morena: impulsiva, segura pero ante todo talentosa.

El tenia claro que si ella se proponía algo lo iba a conseguir pero no quería estar lejos de su mejor amiga ellos eran inseparables.

Cuando el camarero se fue Jonathan reacciono -claro pero la noticia me tomo de sorpresa-

-Es que JGroff es una sorpresa tu eres la primera persona en saberlo obvio aparte de los productores de Glee y Jenna- dijo con mucho humor.

-¿como ya hiciste la audición? ¿Jenna que tiene que ver en todo esto?-

-claro a que piensas que me fui toda la semana a LA Jajaja Jenna también se presento y adiciono-

-¿Y dime como les fue?-muy atento escuchaba toda la historia no podía creer cada cosa que le contaba su amiga.

-en realidad fue gracioso más bien un desastre, en medio de la canción el pianista se equivoco yo lo corregí y por cierto quede como toda una diva, la gente que estaba en el lugar reía yo les dije que cuando terminara de cantar todos llorarían la verdad no tengo todo muy en claro pero creo que les gusto porque eh aquí a la nueva protagonista Glee ah y Jenna también quedo puedes creerlo por lo menos la voy a tener conmigo.-cuando termino su monologo Jon la abrazo.

-te felicito mi vida vas a ver que te va ir muy bien pero te voy a extrañar mucho sabes? Infórmale a Jenna que no me va a robar a mi mejor amiga-

-yo también te voy a extrañar Jon no te preocupes por ella Jajaja-

Esa noche cenaron en la casa de Lea con Edit y Marc sus padres, ella les conto sobre lo que iba ser su cambio de vida y ambos apoyaron a su pequeña, Si bien les dolía la distancia sabían que era lo que ella deseaba.

Ya en su hotel en LA leía una y otra vez el libreto y escuchaba las canciones que debía cantar para el piloto, esa tarde iba a conocer a sus compañeros.

Bajo de su auto y se dirigió a la entrada de aquel set que iba ver todas las mañanas si la serie era aceptada, estaba con algo de nervios y mucha ansiedad de conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.

Un grupo de jóvenes sentados frente a los tres productores que hacían la presentación de cada uno y su respectivo personaje.

Se acerco al lugar y en ese momento fue vista por Brad uno de los productores

-bueno miren quien llego nuestra odiada Quinn Fabray- todos los jóvenes se dieron vuelta a observar a la joven.

-a delante Dianna preséntate-la invito a pararse frente al grupo

-hola soy Dianna Agron e interpreto a Quinn Fabray.

Todo el elenco ya se había presentado les informaron que al otro día empezarían con las grabaciones y que ese día era de integración harían una reunión para conocerse mejor entre sí.

**Fin del flashback**

A veces pensamos que si no hablamos de un tema y hacemos cuenta de que

no paso va dejar de existir ¿es un error querer tapar las cosas malas que nos pasan? ¿Somos capaces de ocultar la verdad hasta que al final nos creemos nuestras propias mentiras?

¿Por qué nos permitimos llegar a ese punto donde explotamos y la verdad sale de la peor manera?

30 de septiembre 2009

La mañana empezaba había preparado café, escuchaba su playlist con una taza en su mano sentada frente a su computadora revisando el twitter…

-hey te despertaste hace mucho?- Una morena un poco despeinada y recién levantada entraba en la cocina y se sentaba frente a ella

-sí bastante- Levanto la vista y le regalo una sonrisa

-creo que deberíamos hablar Dianna- se puso seria

-si dime- sabía que cuando la llama así no iba ser nada bueno.

-Theo viene en una semana-la sonrisa de Dianna se borro se levanto de su lugar la miro fijo Lea sabia que eso molestaría a la rubia ella solo podía mantener su cabeza baja.

-ya es tarde vamos a trabajar. Intento salir de la sala pero la morena se paro y la tomo del brazo.

-Di….

Fue interrumpida-está bien no tienes que explicarme nada-

En el viaje al set ninguna dijo nada Lea odiaba ese silencio sabia que la rubia no estaba bien por dos motivos primero la llegada de Theo y segundo por aquella maldita entrevista de Cosmopolitan.

Por eso Decidió romper el silencio – ¿porque dijiste eso en la nota?

-¿Tu nunca hablas de tus padres porque justo en ese momento?-pregunto muy despacio.

-no se Lea salió el tema y tuve que responder pero ya estoy mejor por eso Salí ayer escribir me aclara las ideas.

-eso está bien sabes que si necesitas hablar me tienes verdad?

-si lo sé- dijo con tristeza

Lea trabajo todo el día eso la mantenía ocupada y evitaba pensar a diferencia de Dianna que había firmado una escena y tendría que esperar una hora para la siguiente.

Entro en su tráiler y se acostó en el sillón.

Tomo su libreta y escribió:

_Ser profundamente amado por alguien te da la fuerza, mientras que amar a alguien profundamente te da coraje. - Lao Tse_

Esa frase daba vueltas en su cabeza y hacia que se pregunte porque ellas no habían tenido el coraje para amarse y habían llegado a ese punto.

* * *

><p>Paciencia todos los días voy a actualizar porque todavía no se entiende bien la idea y se va ir aclarando a través de los flashbacks. En el capitulo siguiente se va a saber porque es tan confusa su relación actual.<p> 


	3. La despedida

Hola chicas gracias por comentar. Perdón por no haber actualizado antes sufrí varios percances estos días pero nada serio… acá les dejo el cap., lean todo antes de sacar alguna conclusión. Hoy espero aclarar alguna duda… un beso.

* * *

><p>La noche llegaba después de un largo día para las chicas, estaban felices sin duda ese había sido uno de los mejores días de sus vidas.<p>

Había sido la _premiere_ de la serie, su presentación formal a la prensa, y las críticas de los periodistas sobre el piloto eran muy buenas.

En ese momento estaban festejando el cumpleaños años de Cory.

-Dianna necesito que hablemos me estuviste esquivando todo el día-

-no creo que sea el momento- era cierto había evitado estar sola con la morena todo el día.

-Sí, sí lo es- la tomo del brazo

-Ahora con los chicos acá- ella sabía que debían hablar pero no era el lugar.

-No acá no, ven conmigo- la llevaba prácticamente arrastrando hasta una terraza que había en el salón.

Ninguna de las dos hablaba, no sabían que decir.

Había un silencio incomodo, ya se acercaba la hora de irse y Lea lo sabía por lo que decidió comenzar:

-créeme Di yo no sé qué es lo que me pasa, me gustaría poder parar esto que siento, olvidarme de todo…

La rubia vio como unas lagrimas mudas caían de los ojos de la morena, sabía que era sincera ella sentía lo mismo pero la cosas no eran tan fáciles.

-oye no, no llores, mírame-esta vez iba a jugarse por lo que sentía.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer podía ver que Lea lo deseaba tanto como ella.

Se acerco muy despacio hacia la morena que no podía creer lo que estaba por ocurrir cerro sus ojos al tiempo que la rubia cerraba el espacio que había entre ambas.

Aquella sensación a la cual se habían negado desde que se habían conocido las inundaba, se sentían en el cielo, sabían que ese era su lugar no querían separarse tenían miedo de que aquel momento fuera un sueño y que al despertar nada hubiese ocurrido.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario Dianna se alejo para poder mirarla a los ojos, solo ellas existían en ese mundo paralelo que se habían creado.

-Lee voy a dejar a Dave.-

Se despertó agitada miraba de un lado a otro buscando a la persona que era la protagonista de sueño.-

Aquel beso, su primer beso con aquella increíble mujer por la que había dejado tantas cosas.

No entendía por qué aquel destino cruel se había empecinado en alejarla de ella y sentía bronca mucha bronca por no poder resolver aquella situación que solo le generaba sufrimiento…

* * *

><p>Una semana había pasado de la charla en la que Lea había hablado de la visita de Theo, si bien no habían vuelto a hablar del tema se podía sentir la tención en el ambiente.<p>

Lea estaba en su tráiler hablando con Jenna.

- Le Cómo andan las cosas?

-Todo igual que siempre, vivo con mi ex mientras mi novio no sabe nada. Fue sarcástica.

-no crees que ya es hora de aclarar esta situación, sufrieron demasiado sobre todo Di.- Se le escapo el último comentario.

- sobre todo Di? Pero crees que a mí no me dolió todo lo que ocurrió?- la morena hablaba y su tono de voz reflejaba el dolor que sentía.-ella me dejo a mí, Fue ella la que acabo con todo lo que teníamos.

-yo creo que deberías hablar con ambos y aclarar todo de una buena vez-dijo tranquila.

-Está bien esta noche ceno con Theo y luego hablare con Dianna feliz?.- Ya estaba más tranquila sabía que su amiga tenía razón debía aclarar todo y tenía que ser esa noche.

-sí, sabes que es por tu bien-

-J Theo me dijo que me tiene una noticia, vino de nueva york esta tarde solo para decírmelo y tengo un poco de miedo. Según él una propuesta a la que no me voy a poder negar.-

-tranquila no debe ser nada serio. Acuérdate eres Lea Michele y puedes con todo.

Se levanto fue hacia su amiga y la abrazo quería darle fuerzas y que supiera que siempre iba a estar con ella.

En medio del abrazo el celular de la morena empezó a sonar.

-Hola Theo… si, si ya salgo espérame… Bueno ya voy. Corto la llamada se despidió de su amiga. Salió del set donde se encontró con el Neoyorkino.

Durante todo el viaje hablaron de cómo les estaba yendo a ambos en su trabajo, de cómo era la relación con sus compañeros de elenco pero al llegar al restaurant Lea no aguantaba más la intriga y le pregunto:

-que noticia tienes Theo me mata la intriga- la morena estaba ansiosa.

-me vengo a Los Ángeles amor y… y quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo ya tengo el departamento.- estaba realmente ilusionado.

-no se… no se que decirte de verdad me tomaste por sorpresa yo…- no quería saber nada la sola idea de no tener a Dianna todas las mañanas ylas noches la mataba.

-creí que te iba a gustar la idea de tener un departamento propio y no molestar a Di-no entendía la reacción de su novia.

Decidieron cambiar el tema de conversación por lo menos hasta que la morena tome una decisión.

Luego de la cena la su novio la llevo a casa, Lea entro despacio en el departamento vio la luz del velador prendida fue a apagarla cuando vio que la rubia dormía en el sillón se acerco, se arrodillo acaricio su rostro:

-mi lady despierta- susurro

-mmm me quede esperándote, estaba preocupada-se levanto del sillón estaba enojada con la morena no quería mirarla había pasado horas preguntándose porque la pequeña no volvía.

-disculpa salí a comer con… con Theo-dijo avergonzada

-no discúlpame tu a mi no soy nadie como para que me tengas que avisar a qué hora regresas o con quien sales-lo sabia ella sabía que estaba con él y eso le partía el alma.

Se paro estaba mal eso se notaba quería irse a su cuarto y pensar las cosas con claridad.

-Hasta mañana-logro decir mientras se acrcaba hasta las escaleras pero la morena se levanto corrió a hacia donde estaba y la freno.

-no te entiendo e juro que lo intento pero no comprendo-

-de que hablas Lea?-no entendía que quería decir.

-si te pone mal verme con Theo porque me dejaste, porque arruinaste lo mejor que nos había pasado?-

-basta no quiero hablar-

-pues yo si así que si no quieres que me vaya ya habla Dianna habla ya!-

Dianna se quedo en silencio la morena no podía creer que no hiciera nada y la deja irse así.

-bueno tu lo quisiste… ME VOY!- subió las escaleras corriendo quería salir ya de ese lugar no quería verla no podía verla sin morirse un poco por dentro.

Metía todo en la valija como podía, las lágrimas dificultaban su tarea.

Dianna estaba en shock no reaccionaba hasta que vio a la morena bajar con la valija sin mirarla. Se acerco no sabía lo que hacia el dolor en ese momento era mayor de lo que hace mucho no sentía.

-por favor no te vayas-con la voz quebrada repetía una y otra vez.

-ya es tarde-abría la puerta y dejaba las llaves sobre la mesa.

Dianna corrió la tomo por la cintura se acerco a su rostro y la beso.

Era su despedida ella la amaba y no sabía si alguna vez iba a volver a sentir esos labios.

Cuando se separaron Lea se fue dejando sola a Dianna una vez más en aquel lugar.


End file.
